The Dawn of Midnight a Yugioh Bakura Story
by AyaYuki
Summary: Any one who likes adventure and romance come and read this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1 Meet Hion

Short raven black hair, Cold icey blue eyes, dressed in a lovely pure white linen dress that was covered, by an obsidian cloak. She was the arm candy type of Cairo, Egypt, though no man in town dared to touch her because of her skill in fighting and the brutal force of her guards who were to protect her while she walked the village streets. She was kind to the village children and protected and defended all who was accused of a wrongdoing when the accused had been innocent. Though she was distant from all, she was still seen as a village hero, fighting of any intruders who had come to raid the village.  
"Hion!Hion!" a voice screamed as Hion spun around just in time to be faced with two seven year old boys running towards, a small smile etched their faces as she lowered her weapon she was using on an attack dummy and looked down at the two boys, returning their smiles. They were about 3'4" with perfectly toned tan skin ad short sandy blond hair that had been accompanied by natural brown streaks. Their lovely bright purple eyes glistened in the hot desert sun that glared down upon them as the two boys skid to a stop beside her and gasped for air, taking in deep breaths.  
"H-hi-Hion!," One of the boys said between breaths, " Th-the ph-ph-ph- pharaoh wants you. Its about your old friend N-N-Niomei."

"What!?"  
" Niomei's back!,"  
" And the Pharaoh needs to s-speak with you about it" The other finished as his brother plopped down on the palace training ground floor still gasping for air. Hion looked at both boys as if they had said a lie and kneeled down to them, resting her hand on the oldest shoulder.

"Is what you two say true? Claude? Mark?"  
" Yes,"

"He sent some guards to retrieve you and tell you to come to the thrown room immediately," One of the boys replied looking up at their older sister seriously.  
Hion nodded.  
"Thank you for the warning you two, now go play."  
"Okay!" The boys replied and jolted back to the entrance of where they had come from. Hion resheathed her sword and headed in the same direction, her short raven black hair whipped behind her as she turned down a hall just in time to be faced with one she had despised since the first day she had come to the palace with her four-year-old brothers. He was a tall seventeen-year-old boy with short dirty blond hair, cruel emotionless brown eyes dressed in armor. A double edge sword was tightly clasped to his waist as he pressed forward down the hall; a dark smirk etched his face. "Just the person I was looking for, little priestess Hion." Hion glared at the boys comment and paused in front of him.  
"He just had to send you. Didn't he Charoo?"  
"Yes, I mean. I am his highest ranking guar, not to mention my men are with Mahado."  
" Yet he had more to choose from but picked you. What is it the Pharaoh wants to see me for anyways?"  
" Hmm, already getting down to business? I'm not surprised. Pharaoh Atem wants to see you in the thrown room immediately; it seems your old childhood friend Niomei has decided to show her face in Cairo again. Except this time she has gone by a new name and has brought a friend with her."  
"Oh, really?"

"Yes, that is all I can say for now. The rest of the information you will receive from the pharaoh, himself; now come on." Charoo hissed spinning around; he headed back down the hall, Hion followed behind him, turning down different hallways before they had gotten to two huge doors carved with Hieroglyphics. Charoo knocked on the doors as a muffled voice answered in reply asking for who had knocked on the door, Charoo replied. "It is I, Charoo Hanabii and priestess Hion Ishtar. We have come at the order of the Pharaoh Atem." The doors opened revealing a small group of people who stood in a circle arguing about the sudden epidemic of what had just occurred. Blaming the other for what had happened. Hion made her way over to the group with Charoo and looked to a young eighteen-year-old boy who sat upon the palace thrown shaking his head as if regretting taking his place on the thrown.  
"My pharaoh! What is it we must do? Niomei has returned to Cairo as the thief queen and has brought the thief king Bakura with her."

"With these two wreaking havoc in Cairo together we will surely to loose many lives!"  
"Yes, I know this Priest Seto. I have no idea on what to do" the young Pharaoh said hopelessly as he looked down upon his priests and priestesses. Hion knew that what he had said was true, his eyes showed it. It was hopeless to figure out a plan to capture these two famous thieves. Especially when deep down Hion new Niomei was a fighter who would never give up a fight until her life was over. The thought of hearing the news made Hion cringe because of the last memory she had before her friend had left with the thief king himself in front of her. For many years, she kept that fact to herself, recalling the bloody fight they had before she left. She was left in the village streets covered in her own blood crying knowing that she had lost her only friend. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she returned to reality by a voice shouting.  
"My Pharaoh!, We must do something to stop these thieves, they have killed so many already and they are headed in the direction of the palace."

"Then why don't we set a trap for them so that they cannot escape?" Hion rolled her eyes and sighed again.  
"That won't work, Aknadin. Their thieves not slaves…. They will never be dumb enough to fall for any of your fool traps. Plus the thief king has the brains of Niomei with him so at the moment their pretty strong."  
"Is that so? Hion, well then why don't you come up with a plan to capture them?"

"That isn't my job but, at least I can fight Niomei with my bare hands unlike the rest of you whom hide behind the powers of the seven millennium items."

"How dare you speak to me like that in front of our Pharaoh? You should be punished for saying what you said priestess Hion!" The Pharaoh watched from his thrown, knowing deep down that what Hion had just said was true. Hion stayed quiet for a moment as if awaiting another comment from Aknadin but nothing came. Charoo stood near a pillar listening in on the conversation a dark smirk etched his face.  
"Hion, you needn't say that, so as your punishment you are to capture and kill Niomei and the thief king." Hion let out an irritated sigh and headed out of the room consumed by anger.

Never did she like her punishments to be the death of someone she knew that had turned against the Pharaoh but as always, she had to obey even though she did not want. Hion bit down on her bottom lip and headed into the courtyard where to boys who looked nothing alike sat talking as they headed to the library with scrolls in their hands. Neither saw her.


	2. Chapter 2 Niomei's Return part 1

Chapter2 Niomei's returns

Hion walked down the village street, her obsidian cloak covered her white face as she turned down a corner and kept walking. It was her third time being out in the village alone; she had no guards to protect her and no brothers to watch. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she called for a guard at the gate to open up and let her out showing them that she was of no threat and that she was one of the pharaoh's loyal priestesses telling the guards tell the pharaoh that she had gone on her mission. Looking back at the huge village gates, she sighed again and then grabbed on to a horse that one of the outside gate guards had prepared for her, supplying it with food, water and stationary. "Priestess Hion? Will you be back by nightfall or shall we tell the pharaoh that you have left and request for back up on your journey?" One of the guards had asked in a weak voice as he coughed and covered his mouth. Hion mounted her black stallion and jumped on to its back looking down on the guard who had asked her the question.  
"Tell the Pharaoh I have left, but do not speak of me leaving with out any guards. When I return I shall inform the Pharaoh myself of my reason for going alone. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, priestess Hion" The guard replied watching as she kicked the side of her black stallion and galloping into the windy desert.

It took, in Hion's mind, about five hours to find her way to the next village that seemed dead. Its distant villagers quiet and cold, afraid of any new visitors to their town thinking that they were thieves ready to slaughter and raid their village. Lucky for Hion though, she had some friends that lived in the village and warned them of her visit. A small smile crept on to her white face as she came upon a tavern where two boys sat outside talking, dressed as waiters waiting on their customers. Hion's horses shadow covered the boy's whole body snapping them from their conversation. "HION!!!!" one of the boys screamed, jumping up and hugging her. It had been years since she had visited this village and years since she had seen these boys. They were both eighteen, twins born a year apart from each other. One was about 5'9" in size with short black hair like Hion's, his lovely peridot green eyes full of joy but was still serious. The other was about two inches shorter with short messy brown hair and innocent sapphire blue eyes. Both boys seemed happy to see her, knowing that after their meeting they might not see her again. Hion hoped off her horse and hugged both the boys. Never in her life had she been this happy.

"Kros! Anu! I never though I'd see you two again"

"You? Us. We were worried the pharaoh had gotten you killed after that raid of thieves that came through your village. We didn't think you'd be up for two whole months after hearing from Twi about your horrible injuries"

"They weren't that bad, plus they got they Pharaohs guards the worst." Hion joked walking into the tavern, Kros and Anu followed behind her after tieing her horse to a post. The past smelt like cigarettes and was very hazy, drunk men laid on the floor of the tavern drunk and wallowing. Complaining that they didn't like their lives and that they wished they would die. A young bar tender girl about sixteen; Hion's age, stood at the bar cleaning off the counter with a dirty rag she had dipped into some clean water. She hadn't noticed Hion yet, but Hion knew the girls long black hair that towards the middle all the way to the end turned white, anywhere. It was Twilight or as Kros and Anu called her Twi, here she was seen as the village beauty, all men there feel in love when they saw her but she always had turned them down, occasionally leading into fights that Kros and Anu had to get in to cause she was their friend and to them their sister. Hion walked over to the counter.  
"Can I get small cup of tea?" Hion asked, the girls head shot forward at the sound of her voice and jumped over the counter giving Hion a bear hug.

"OH! HION!"

"Hi Twilight." Hion replied returning the crushing hug. She always loved to see people smile even though it only last a small amount of time. Twilight released her grip on Hion and gave her a wooden cup of hot tea, knowing that she wasn't much of a drinker.

"Hion, I'm so glad you came back to Minya. We all missed you and were worried that you had died in that raid last month."

"Really? Didn't you get my message that said I was fine? Bedridden for that moth?"

"Yes, I told Kros and Anu that you were fine. But I told them that your injuries sounded worst than what you had written to us."

"Awe, well look at me now."

"Yes, our little Hion, brave and grown up like our families said you would be."

"Yup. The only problem…"

"She got herself into more than she wanted to when she was younger." Anu snickered as he helped a man out of the tavern and into the street. Kros followed with another. "Yeah but, this is coming from a tavern boy whom people think of as the town fool. Hion hissed back, taking a sip of her tea as two people walked in. Their faces covered by green and red cloaks. Kros greeted both and walked behind the bar while Anu cleaned the tables. The two sat down at the bar, Hion looked them over and then turned back to her drink, staying quiet. "Two beers, please." A harsh British voice asked to Kros as he bent over and grabbed two fresh beers from under the counter giving them to the two people. The one with the green cloak lifted their head and grunted as she took the beer from her partner and started to drink the beer down. At first Hion hadn't noticed but then it hit her and quickly she stood up to leave only to be grabbed by the hand of the man who had bought the beers. Kros and Anu looked over to them as if shocked to see someone lay their hands on the priestess of the pharaoh. Twilight gasped in shock and hid under the counter.

"Where do you think your going priestess? Stick around and join the fun." Hion gasped as the man took off his hood to relive cold icy blue eyes and short white hair.

This was the begging of what Hion thought would never end.


End file.
